


Old Shanghai

by lolachrome



Category: Beck's Song Reader, Supernatural
Genre: Character Study, Fanvid, Gen, vidding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-06
Updated: 2013-05-06
Packaged: 2017-12-10 14:56:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/787324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolachrome/pseuds/lolachrome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With no ties, with no plans/Your last dollar in your hands/ Take a picture and send it back/To someone you used to know.... </p><p>Music: Stephen Merrit Perform's "Old Shanghai" from Beck's Song Reader</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Shanghai




End file.
